


First Edition

by Lattecat



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattecat/pseuds/Lattecat
Summary: When in need to get close to a very reserved, very old vampire... What do you do?





	First Edition

"Are you sure?" he typed hesitant, clearly not convinced about it.

"Trust me, I've known the guy for more than a hundred years," replied Jaehwan, adding a wink emoji.

"If you say so..." he locked his phone and looked over at Taekwoon, who is sitting across him, holding a very old, very boring-looking book.

Taekwoon looked back at him, and he took that as his cue to approach Taekwoon, sitting next to him.

"What are you reading?" _Really? That's the best line I could come up with?_   He thought, beating himself up because he could have just looked at the cover. But then again the cover was extremely worn out.

"It's Hamlet," he replied, brooding as always, interrupting his self-berating thoughts.

"Oh, wow! Shakespeare! Nice!" And he couldn't help how overly excited that sounded. He made a mental note to tone it down a little.

"Here, take a look." Taekwoon hands him the very old, very boring-looking book, and he takes it not-so-delicately. He has always been rough. "It's the very first edition, by the way."

The-very-first-edition, Taekwoon said casually.

He stops in his tracks completely, almost dropping the so-called-very-first edition. He might not be a hardcore Shakespeare fan, but he knew what these editions written by legendary writers mean. And Taekwoon was so nonchalant about it.

"Are you serious?" He tried to sound as calm as possible, though looking by Taekwoon's amused face, he is most definitely failing.

"Yeah, you can read it if you want, I know the dialogue by heart already."

He doesn't know what surprised him more: the fact that Taekwoon handed him something so valuable without much care; the fact that he knew the dialogue by heart; or the fact that he was being witness of the very first, most genuine smile he has ever seen on Taekwoon's face. Solely directed at him.

And then it hit him: He was going to yearn for that smile forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I publish, I've always wanted to write my own stuff and recently I decided to finally start doing it AND publish it, so I hope it becomes a habit. I also hope it's not too bad/cringey (leave kudos/comments if you think it wasn't, please lol). About the mystery character, it could be any one of the other vixx members that aren't mentioned in the one-shot. Who is it, though? Hmmm... I did write this drabble with someone in mind, but I thought it would make it fun/interesting if I made it a mystery character instead. Anyways, if you're still reading this long-ass note, thank you very much! It really means a lot.


End file.
